Magnet
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: Wally and Dick think their relationship isn't right, so they start seeing other people. How long will it take for them to realize they're meant for each other? Mainly BirdFlash, side of Spitfire and Chalant. {multi-chapter fic :3} (Cover credit to DA)
1. Darkness

**A/N I know I shouldn't…I already have too many stories…but this is a good one :D it's kinda based off the Vocaloid song Magnet (PM about it, you'll understand the story better then), and its Birdflash! With a side of Chalant and Spitfire…**

**It's set before Invasion, so Walls isn't dead and Dick is still Robin.**

**This story is in three parts: Darkness, Homefront, Endgame. The first part is only this prologue YES IT IS VERY SHORT . the second parts are longer. Trust me. Enjoy :***

_**Darkness**_

The two boys never stopped, throwing insult after insult at each other.

The ebony was shaking, tears streaming down his pale face; his blue eyes were so wide they seemed the size of dinner plates.

The ginger's face was a light red and his fists were clenched; his green eyes were shining with tears but crackling in anger.

The ebony yelled words such as 'arrogant', 'rude', and 'selfish to point of destruction.'

The ginger retorted with words like 'cold', 'uncaring', and 'too busy to care for anyone.'

The words struck both worst than any weapon they had ever faced. Breaking on the inside, they continued their hurtful banter, each boy not knowing how much harm he was causing, or how to stop.

They didn't know how to stop.

They didn't know what else to do other than scream in frustration, let out all their inner feelings and dark secrets:

So that's what they did.

**It's short, it's supposed to be. I upload twice a month, and I need at least 5 reviews per chapter so I'm not wasting my time…two for this bc it's so short ^.^**

**Review. It makes me happppyyyyy**

**And PM me for the Magnet song. You'll be glad.**

**~samx**


	2. Homefront: Part 1

**First chapter :D so…feels and drama, basically. So, read on :)**

_**November 7**__**th**_

As I hit the ground with a muffled grunt, the guy dressed in black above me smirked, raising a dull knife, about to plunge it into my neck. Narrowing my green eyes, I brought my legs up in a deadly arc that pushed him off of me. Easily, I darted up, raced around him and slammed him into the wall.

"Ah!" he yelped in pain, and I growled.

"Hand over the drugs, buddy, and we can both go!" I told him, and he just glared at me, gray eyes hard as steel.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way…" I sighed, then grabbed his leg and flung him upward.

He started to yell as bits of papers and a couple of small bags filled with powdery white stuff fell out of his worn out jacket. I mentally cheered, 'forgetting' to catch the dealer as he came crashing to the ground. Gathering up the drugs with lightning speed, I put them into my bag, wincing when my head started to hurt again. Just then, my phone starting ringing loudly.

"Hello?" I asked, while tying up the villain and peeling off my sweaty jacket as I exited the alley.

"Wally! Finally! Where the hell are you?!" a rough female voice demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Artemis, I'm just rounding up some dealer." I replied, zooming out of the alley and heading in the direction of her flat.

We had planned to meet up to discuss a school project at her new flat, and I was already 20 minutes late.

My phone gave another buzz, and I looked at the screen, my face lighting up as my eyes read the name.

"Gotta go. Rob's calling." I hung up on the blonde without letting her answer, and pressed the flash button.

"Hiya babe!" I spoke into the device with difficulty, as the wind kept lashing my spiky hair around.

"Hey Walls. Are you busy now?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Well…no. What's up?" I skidded to a stop, a frown appearing on my face when he didn't answer.

"Rob?"

"Yeah…you have that thing with Arty huh?" his voice was small.

"Nah, I can skip it."  
"I'm sorry. I forgot. It's fine. I'll just ask—"

"I can skip it!"

"It's for school, Wally. Just—"

"I'm coming to our place in five."

I heard his exasperated sigh on the other end, and grinned as I approached our flat.

"You're so stubborn," he groaned.

"You still love me!" I chuckled, turning the key in the door and opening it.

"I know."

He was on the couch, and threw his phone to the side as his eyes locked with mine; a sweet smile formed over his face as I jumped onto the couch next to him, throwing my arms around him. He snuggled into my side, seeming more loving than usual and letting out content sigh as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Call Artemis and say you can't come," Rob whispered, leaning up and nuzzling my neck.

I typed out a text to her before bringing my face close to his and cupping his face with one hand. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and his blue eyes radiated love.

"Walls?" his voice was soft.

"Mhm?" I leaned in so close that our noses were touching, causing his face to turn a darker red.

"I have to leave with Bats for a couple of weeks…"

This caused me to jerk away, my eyes wide. The most he had gone away for was 5 days, and when he got back I jumped him. He had just gotten back from a 2-day mission, and before that Bats made him train for 36 hours straight. Plus…I didn't want to sound selfish, but my birthday was next week…

"You're kidding," I pulled away, crossing my arms and giving him a long look.

Rob sat up, his gaze falling onto his lap, his eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry…" his lower lip trembled, and when he looked at me his eyes were filled with tears.

"Aw, baby…" he looked so sad I couldn't help but hug him, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Walls," he sniffed, burying his face into my chest.

I rubbed his back, hiding my slightly upset face, feeling guilty for wanting him to skip the mission for me. He seemed to sense my feelings, because he looked up, looking amused.

"I can skip it if you want," he smirked, and I didn't say anything, trying not to smack him.

"Walllyyyyyyyy~" he whined, poking my cheek.

I remained silent, waiting, and he let out a huff of impatience before crushing his lips to mine. Now I was smirking, tangling my hand into his hair as he desperately kissed deeply. My phone ringing interrupted us; I made an annoyed sound in my throat, my eyes skimming over Rob's flushed face as I picked it up.

"I'm guessing you're making out with your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes as I heard Roy's deep voice.

"Yeah, so get to your point so I can resume attacking his face."

I laughed as Rob's face turned red; he leaned forward and hid his face into my shirt, mumbling, "Shut up."

"Cutie," I kissed his neck lightly, and Roy made barfing sounds.

"Please wait for me to hang up before you resume your disgusting activities. Now, Bats says he wants Robin right now, needs to get instructions for something?"

"Ugh." I hung up on the ginger and pushed the boy away gently.

"What happened with Roy boy?" he asked curiously, shifting onto my lap.

"You have to report with Batman," I mumbled, turning away from him and pulling a thread on the couch.

"Walls…look at me…" he said, touching my cheek and pulling my face towards him.

His lips brushed against my cheek lightly as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Don't try to change my mind like this Rob," I murmured, running my hand through his hair and pressing my forehead against his.

"Aw, Wally…" he looked up at me, a pout on his face, his blue eyes sweet and sincere.

"You better go. Don't wanna be late," I sighed, standing up and helping him to his feet.

"Ok then. I'll see you later…" he hugged me tightly, smiling a little.

"Bye," I messed up his hair, watching him step through the door and closing the door.

I flopped back onto the couch, frowning, already missing his warmth. Flipping open my phone and scrolling down until I found Artemis's number, I called her.

"What do you want, Kid Idiot?" her voice had a hint of annoyance.

"That project? Come over so we can work on it!" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Be there in 10." She hung up.

I sighed, getting up and getting my stuff, still thinking about Rob.

**Next chapter in Rob's POV _ review maybe? ;)**

**~samx**


	3. Homefront: Part 2

**New chapter :D thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**In Dick's POV :) and idk whether Alfred calls him Master Dick or Grayson, so I'll go with Dick…**

As my feet padded lightly against the posh carpet leading to Bruce's study, I couldn't help but cringe at what Roy had said over the phone—disgusting, activities he had called us…a swell of pain rose in my chest, but I pushed it down and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice answered, and I swung the door open and closed it with a little click.

"Hello." I gulped, feeling my heart sink as the man regarded me coldly, his eyes glinting.

"I don't approve of you and Wally together. It isn't good for your image," Bruce spoke slowly.

I felt as though I had swallowed a block of ice; I felt the blood drain out of my face. Wally and I had been dating for about 3 months now, why was Bruce talking about it now?

"W-What?" I stammered, my blue eyes widening in shock.

"You heard me, Dick. I have received information from a disclosed source that you and Wallace are uh, taking things too far. So, I suggest that you take a…break from him," Bruce stated, then picked up a piece of paper and looked at it absent-mindedly.

"But—"

"Dick, my decision is final. And by the way, the mission next week is to deal with a fire villain. Be ready to leave on Friday at 5 PM."

He waved a hand to dismiss me, and shaken, I stood up and exited the room. Slumping onto the floor in my room, I buried my face in my hands, feeling tears start to flow. How would I tell Wally the news? If I disobeyed Bats, he would probably lock me in a room for days. I couldn't break up with Wally…he was everything to me.

My phone started ringing, and I glanced at the caller ID. Zatanna.

"Hi," I muttered into the speaker.

"Hello Dick! I was wondering if you're free today night?" she replied in a nervous tone.

"Oh, uh…yeah, maybe." It broke my heart to say these words, but I had to.

"Great! Maybe around 9? We can go to Lucy's!" her voice was cheerful, and I couldn't tell her no.

"Alright. Meet me at the mansion?"

"Sure! See you."

I heard the click as she hung up, and slowly stood up, knowing I had to go to our flat immediately.

And tell my boyfriend I couldn't be with him anymore.

**~ten minutes later~**

Unlocking the door, I stepped through it and saw Wally on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. He looked up, a warm smile spreading across his face as he saw me. Trying to smile back, I walked forward and perched on the edge of the cushion, trying to work my courage up to say what needed to be said.

"Hey babe!" his voice was so happy, I wanted to scream in pain.

"Hi Walls, um we need to talk," I said, moving my hand away when he tired to take it.

An expression of pain flickered across his face as he looked up and forced a wide grin.

"Yeah?"

"Wally…I don't think…us…we…I don't think our relationship is right!" I blurted out, and his jade eyes widened.

"You're saying—saying we should break up?" he gasped, his face paling, and I forced my head to move up and down.

"W-Why? Did I do something?" trying not to cry at the pain in his voice, I watched him stand up and pace back and forth, yanking at his red hair.

"No! it's just…I want to see other people. I'm not gay, you know," I snapped a little, my voice harsher than I thought.

This was the wrong thing to say; his eyes dulled and he leaned against the counter, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Oh…you don't want to date a fag." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Walls, it's not like that. I just…I don't like you as much as before."

I didn't mean it. I really didn't. I loved Wally so much it hurt, but Bruce was right—our relationship wasn't right.

"Oh. I see then. Ok. I'll just…take the keys back." I put the keys in his palm, trembling when he harshly threw them onto the counter.

"Hey Dick! About our date tonight, so sorry but I might have turned Roy into a rabbit…I cant make it! Sorry love!"

I jumped as Zee's bright voice rang through the flat; Wally's eyes widened as he heard the voicemail.

"So that's why I'm not wanted," he whispered, his voice cracking, and I felt like breaking into sobs as an expression of pure agony ripped through his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" my voice was small.

"…me too."

He was gone in a blur of red and yellow, and I collapsed to the ground and let my tears flow. The one person who really knew me, who loved me for who I was, who was my everything had just has his heart broken—by me. What kind of person was I? I brushed away my hot tears, my mind numb as I went through the motions of gathering my things scattered around the place.

Clutching the box full of my stuff, I cast one more look around the now dreary and sad flat before hurrying out and calling the car to pick me up. Alfred said he'd send one right away, sounding a bit confused—usually…Wally just ran me there.

I couldn't even say his name without feeling actual pain stab my gut. Letting out a sigh as I stared at the violet clouds, the thin rose wisps slowly disappearing into the night, I wondered what was wrong with me.

**~the next day~**

I smiled and waved at a couple of classmates as I headed towards the limo that would deliver me home. Climbing into the back seat, I dropped m backpack down and puffed out some air, messing up my hair a little. I hadn't heard from Wally at all, and I was regretting my decision even more, especially as Zatanna and I had our make-up date tonight. Dreading it already, I slowly got out of the car and trudged up to my room.

"Master Grayson, may I ask why you've been feeling so down?"

Startled, I dropped my phone and glanced at the doorway, meeting Alfred's concerned brown eyes.

"Nothing Al," I told him in a clipped tone, and his frown deepened.

"You can always tell me anyway, Master Grayson." He exited, and I slumped down in my chair.

Sighing a bit, I narrowed my eyes as I saw who had texted me: Roy. Typing speedily, I asked him what he wanted then closed the device and pulled out some textbooks; I had a Science major coming up and couldn't slack on that. Usually, Wally would help me with it…

I banged my head into the wall, letting out a yell of frustration. He was my life. Why did I let him go?

Maybe…maybe…I depended too much on him. Maybe I really did need a break to become more interested in things. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to Conner or hung out with Kaldur. Maybe I should get my life on track…

A beep sounded in my ears, and I glanced down at the screen—and swore as I read the message, my eyes burning in anger.

How could he?

**End xD review and maybe I'll send you a surprise ;)**

**~samx**


	4. Homefront: Part 3

**I killed BirdFlash…for now D: Next chapter will feature Chalant :D**

No. No. No. No.

This couldn't be. He couldn't be leaving me.

He just could _not_.

I felt the tears that were flooding down my face dry up in the wind as I ran fast, so fast the scenery transformed into brown blurs. Even the sky was blurry, from my tears or the sharp wind. I stumbled over a stick and fell to my knees painfully; blood began to seep out of the wounds and stained my pants but I didn't care. The pain in my chest was too much for me to bear anyway. I could feel myself breaking down. Was Dick really my whole life, my source of happiness?

Cars drove on the road past me, and some people walked by, grumbling about the kid sitting numbly in the middle of the sidewalk, but I didn't pay any attention to them. That is, until I heard a familiar voice.  
"Wally? Wally! Breath!"

I slowly lifted my head and met concerned amber eyes. M'gann stood in front of me in her civies, her creamy skin slightly bruised, but other than that she looked normal.

"You ok?" she asked, and I just shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Did something happen to Rob?" her voice was alarmed now, as I was practically choking on air.

"N-no…he l-left me!" I gasped, feeling more and more panicked as her features morphed into a shocked expression.

"Wally…you don't mean he broke up with you?" M'gann gasped, and put a hand on my shoulder when I nodded.

"Want to tell me about it?" she didn't really give me a choice; she pulled me up and handed me a tissue, steering me in the direction of this little café called Sparkly's. I sat in one of the booths, wiping my face hurriedly as I tried to pull myself together. As M'gann came back with two drinks an a plate of cookie, I had regained the shadow of my usual million watt smile and immediately grabbed a cookie.

"Now, Wally, you seem a little bit more normal, but please tell me what happened." the Martian said in a motherly tone.

Munching on the cookie and savoring the chocolaty bliss, I took a few minutes to answer her question. I swallowed, took a deep breath, and told her everything: from when Rob had told me about his mission all the way till I heard Zatanna's message.

"Oh gosh, that's terrible Wally! I'm so sorry." She sighed, fiddling with a cookie crumb and sipping her tea.

I noticed her shift more than usual, and, narrowing my jade eyes, I focused on the light green bruises that scaled her arm. They were tinged a light blue, and I knew they hadn't been from some villian because she had been spending the day with…

Conner.

"Megan…what happened to your arms?" I asked slowly, and she paled.

"Uh, nothing Wally! Nothing!" she blurted out, her eyes darting all over the place but never making contact with mine.

"Does it have something to do with Conner?" I asked in a calm voice, and she bowed her head, whispering, "Yes."

That did it. I stood up, all my hurt and pain fueling my burning rage. M'gann must have sensed it because she scrambled out of the booth, amber eyes wide in fright.

"Wally, don't! please, we've worked it out!" she stared at me, pleading silently.

"Fine…tell me what happened." I demanded, slumping back into my seat, the anger still coursing through my body.

"Well…I told him I had to leave, because Zee needed some help with a spell. Then he grabbed my arm tightly and said I couldn't leave, not before he had to tell me something. But I don't think he realized he was hurting me till I yelled at him to let me go and ran away. I acted like such a coward…"

"Megan, it isn't your fault. You got scared, I'm sure he'll understand," I said, trying to placate the sad teenager.

"You think so?" a glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes when I nodded.

"Well, thanks Wally!" she beamed, and I gave her a small smile in return, a frown replacing it when I saw the time.

"I better go, gonna be late for Arty's again." I waved at her and zipped off in the direction of the archer's apartment.

The wind whipped around me as I ran as fast as possible, nearly slamming into the front door and falling down the flight of stairs. Steadying myself, I opened the door without knocking—and froze.

Artemis was curled up on the couch, tears streaming down her face as Roy stood in front of her, a sneer on his face. Luckily they hadn't noticed me, and I backed up quickly, listening hard.

"Stop! You're lying!" she cried, looking up at him.

"No, I'm not you freak. I even have proof. She hates you!" Roy smirked, an evil look on his face, and I felt my blood boil.

"She's my best friend, what's wrong with you?" she stifled a sob, her dark eyes looking like fragile glass.

"You wont ever get Zee! She has Dick!" Roy taunted, glaring at her.

"N-no….leave me alone…" I had never heard Artemis sound so…broken before.

"They'll be together forever. I already broke up Kid Fag and Boy Blunder, so—"

I slammed into Roy so hard he went flying backwards and shattered the coffee table. Sharp shards went flying in every direction and Artemis covered her face with a pillow. I just brushed them off, feeling such hatred for the ginger on the floor that I didn't feel the pain. I grabbed him by the arms and dropped him when he gave a little groan. Artemis gave a little shriek as I dragged Roy's body to the door and pushed him outside. Locking the door, I turned and looked at the blonde with puffy red eyes.

"Explain, Arty."

**So that's it xD **

**Review? And I'll throw in your favorite pairing for the next chapter :)**

**~samx**


	5. Homefront: Part 4

**So sorry this took so long . ehehe and I'll be gone for about 6 weeks for vacation so no updates then :( **

**Oh! And I'm just gonna say the entire team knows everyone's secret identities, ok?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_It was fun breaking you and Kid Fag apart. I'm glad Batman is stupid enough to fall for my cover story ;)_

_~roy_

I clutched the phone in pure angry, my hand shaking and my face white. That…that…he didn't…I would personally rip him to shreds. And did Wally know…probably no. But how could I tell him? And he probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

Groaning, I threw my phone at the wall, not caring when it shattered or when I noticed the wall had a slight dent in it. I flopped onto my bed, trying to decide what to do. Either I could go tell Wally—but he might not believe me—or I could confront Roy first. The second option was looking slightly better to me, so I slipped on a coat from the closet and headed downstairs. Bruce was walking down the hall, several files in hand, and we both ignored each other. I darted out the front door, then stopped halfway, realizing I didn't know where Roy lived. And I didn't have a phone to call with.

Sighing, I kicked at a stone on the path, feelings memories swirling through me. I bit my lip, looking around, before deciding to head to the nearest pizza place, as I was starving. Gee, now I sounded like Wa—

An actual prickle of pain shot through my body, and I gave a little gasp, shocked at what just his name was doing to me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on me, and automatically swung a fist at the figure behind me. My shades shadowed my vision, but when my hand bounced of my attacker's chest, I knew who it was.

"Hey Conner," I said after a bit, feeling his blue eyes burning into mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly, reading me very easily and getting straight to the point.

"Uh…it's not a big deal, really." I tried to sound casual, but my voice cracked slightly at the end.

He gave me a searching look, and I realized he too looked upset. I could make out the faint outline of nail marks on his arm, and his eyes seemed weary. I frowned at him, crossing my arms.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"M'gann and I fought. That's it," Conner sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Wally and I broke up. That's it," I mumbled, feeling that pain shoot through me again.

"Dick it isn't nothing. You're about to cry." The super teen pointed out, frowning as well.

"Do you want to…talk?" he questioned hesitantly, and I nodded, blinking back tears.

"Let's go inside," I said softly, pointing towards a nearby pizza shop.

Conner nodded, and I started to walk, my head bowed, thinking hard. Should I tell him about Roy? What if he doesn't believe me? I let out a sign before sitting in a chair; Conner sat across from me, an expression of pure concentration sliding onto his face.

"So how did it happen?" he asked.

"Bats told me our relationship wasn't good for my image if anyone found out my secret identity," I told the super teen, debating on whether or not to tell him about the text from Roy.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, and I smiled slightly; even though Conner wasn't too familiar with out customs, he was very blunt.

"Me too…but what happened with you?" I asked curiously, eyeing the light red scratch marks decorating his arms.

"I might have blown up at M'gann…" he looked a bit ashamed as I shook my head at him.

"Conner, you know how sensitive she is!" I scolded, taking a sip of my hot chocolate that had appeared out of nowhere.

He sighed, fiddling with a ripped straw paper. We both made a pretty pathetic pair; him being attacked by an upset Martian and me being played like a fool by an archer. I sighed too, and took a bite of the pizza that had appeared on the table. Conner looked surprised but took a slice on a plate, looking upset.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"I really don't know…"

**it is short, so please don't get mad. I'm going through some tough events right now and I'm losing inspiration to type.**

**Please review :)**

**~samx**


End file.
